


D is for Diatribe

by blue_eyesgirl_fic



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyesgirl_fic/pseuds/blue_eyesgirl_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuuhei didn’t know why he’d written it anymore; more importantly he didn’t know why he’d never burnt it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D is for Diatribe

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: live_with_love @ LJ  
> Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine  
> Author's Notes: This is for an [Alphabet meme](http://blue-eyesgirl.livejournal.com/35130.html) that I finally got around too and this one is for horusguard76 @ LJ ♥

He didn’t know why he’d written it anymore; more importantly he didn’t know why he’d never burnt it.

A letter written to an invisible saviour born of bitterness and alcohol and disappointment, rebuking everything the silver-haired captain had ever meant to him. He’d hidden it the next morning in the haze of a hangover, feeling sick at himself for ever thinking such things but he still hadn’t burnt it or destroyed it. It had stayed hidden away all the way through his career.

And of course, Kensei had found it. Shuuhei had returned from work and then bolted again the moment he’d looked between the letter and Kensei’s unreadable expression. Kazeshini cheerfully supplied him with insults, reinforcing the cowardice that Shuuhei already knew he possessed as he flitted away to his favourite spot.

 

Kensei shook his head slightly as he drew closer to the brunette, reiatsu closely curled around him; the kid needed somewhere less obvious. Preferably somewhere sound-proofed as he heard the soft, off-tune notes floating towards him.

“You done sulking yet, brat?” the vizard asked, leaning down to look at the brunette.

Shuuhei jumped and nearly head-butted his captain and snapped his guitar. “Ta – taichou…”

Kensei tutted and sat beside his vice-captain. “Not going to make some comment about me finally getting you back for all those times you’ve snuck up on me?” He was met with tentative silence and a nervous look from Shuuhei.

“I’m so-“

“There’s no need to apologise.” he cut the brunette off and ruffled his hair. “The contents told me that you wrote that a long time ago, hell the stuff it was written on was enough indication.”

“But I –“

“Hush, let me finish talking, brat.” Kensei interrupted once more. “You were angry and, judging by the poor excuse for handwriting, more than a little bit drunk. I don’t know why you didn’t get rid of it, only you can answer that, but I sure as hell aren’t going to hold it against you. Do you still hold that stuff against me?”

“No.” Shuuhei whispered but a part of him wasn’t convinced of that. Maybe he still did a little.

“Shuuhei.” he murmured, tilting the brunette’s chin so he had no choice but to look at the silver haired man. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here where you thought I was, that you felt like I had betrayed you. That is something I would never do.”

The brunette relaxed at the apology, feeling a weight lift from him. One of many that he still had left to shed. A little voice nagged at him for trusting so easily but the rest of him argued that of all those to successfully save him, the vizard had been the only one to act unconditionally.

Kensei nodded to himself and released the brunette, letting the kid collapse against his side and nuzzle into him.

“I’ll – get rid of it when we get back.” the brunette murmured after a moment.

The vizard grinned wickedly. “I already kidoued it.”

“…” Shuuhei shoved him. “Oi!”

Kensei’s grin only turned more devilish and he caught the kid’s hands with a growl. “Going to mess with me, kid?” he growled playfully.

The familiar sultry smirk returned to Shuuhei’s lips. “Isn’t that why you call me a brat, tai~chou~?” No sooner had the words left his mouth did he find himself pinned down to the ground, guitar shoved aside. “Careful with her!” the brunette huffed, playfulness breaking for a moment.

“Her…?” Kensei shook his head. “You musicians and your instruments.” he teased before attacking the brunette’s mouth, kissing him fiercely.


End file.
